(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to polyimide precursor solutions and polyimide films.
(ii) Related Art
Polyimide resins have high mechanical strength, high chemical stability, and high heat resistance. Accordingly, porous polyimide films, having such properties, have received much attention.
In a polyimide precursor solution containing resin particles and a polyimide precursor, the resin particles may aggregate and exhibit low dispersibility. It has been found, for example, that a porous polyimide film formed from a polyimide precursor solution containing aggregated resin particles has pinholes (i.e., through-holes extending from the front surface to the back surface).